


kiss me through the phone

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, friends to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: boy you know i miss you, i just wanna kiss youbut i can't right now so baby kiss me through the phone





	kiss me through the phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tachibanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanana/gifts).



sanghyuk groans quietly as he settles under the covers of his pristine white hotel duvet. he's been out wandering miami with how friends for nearly ten hours, and his body aches. his thighs feel stiff and his shoulders are hot and tight with sunburn. he can't wait to rest his bleary eyes.

he listens to the soft snores of wonshik in the bed beside him before he lets his eyelids droop shut, rolling over onto his side.

wonshik’s finally settled down when his phone goes off, blaring Can’t Stop The Feeling into the silent room and he lunges for it, turning off the sound before wonshik wakes up.

annoyed, he squints at the bright screen to see who had disturbed him at a time like this.

a message on the screen indicates that he's got a text from jaehwan.

sanghyuk snorts a little in amusement, tiredly rubbing at his cheek.

the other has been extremely jealous that he's gotten to go see the miami up close and personal and has been trying to get back at him ever since he left for the airport. sending him texts about the people he's met and the things he's done. games he’s finally beaten and amazing snacks he's had.

he opens the text, expecting it to be another one about jaehwan raving about how delicious the ddeokbbeoki he managed to make was, but instead he gets something else.

 

_i weally miss u hyogi :( :( :(_

**3:04am Sun, 1st July.**

**From: baby hyung**

 

well. that was unexpected.

sanghyuk feels a small smile work itself across his face. jaehwan can be really cute at times, too cute. he sometimes forgets how much older he is than him. he remembers how they celebrated sanghyuk’s promotion together and jaehwan in his drunken state had grinned at him and called him Krongie.

he sighs; just the thought of jaehwan sulking and missing him makes warmth spread over his body.

he really does miss jaehwan. the older would’ve loved to be in the sun and sand of the beautiful beaches and try the local foods. sanghyuk misses those large eyes and that smile. the way he laughs when sanghyuk teases him with ticklish kisses.

he lazily texts back a reply:

 

_i miss u too, wish u were here so i cld sightsee with u. u wld rly like it._

**3:04am Sun, 1st July.**  
**To: baby hyung**

 

as he goes to put his phone down, it vibrates in his hand.

another message:

 

_i weally weally miss u. a lot._

**3:05am Sun, 1st Feb.**

**From: baby hyung  
**

there wasn’t a single emoji used, and it makes the younger curious  
  
  
_do u want to see how much?_

**3:05am Sun, 1st Feb.**

**From: baby hyung**

 

sanghyuk snorts and decides to play along:

 

_show me._

**3:05am Sun, 1st July.**

**To: baby hyung**

 

it takes a short while, but soon enough his phone vibrates again.

 

_this much_

**3:10am Sun, 1st July.**

**From: baby hyung**

 

this time there’s a pictures attached to the text.

jaehwan’s lying in bed, hair mussed and pink lips set in a pout. but he’s also shirtless; a rare sight - all smooth skin and beautiful - the picture cut off just under his lower belly, a hand reaching down and no doubt teasing himself to hardness.

heat drops like a weight into the pit of his stomach. now he _really_ was not expecting that.

sanghyuk licks his lips. he’s definitely awake now.

he can almost see jaehwan now; stroking himself with one hand as the other teases at his entrance, flushed and panting and whimpering his name and fuck he really wants to touch himself.

but wonshik is less than a meter away, and if he wakes up, he will have a lot of explaining to do.

so he gets up, phone and earbuds in hand, and walks to the ensuite washroom. locking the door quietly behind him, he turns on the shower and lets it run before leaning against the door, typing:

 

_damn, im hard. can u facetime? i want to see u_

**3:11am Sun, 1st July.**

**To: baby hyung  
**   


sanghyuk cringes, feeling that maybe he was a bit too blunt, but then **:**

instead of a reply, his phone chimes softly, alerting him of an incoming facetime request and he accepts it, quickly plugging in his earbuds and putting them in his ears.

his screen shows jaehwan at the end of his bed, his phone must be propped up on his pillows because he’s kneeling, one hand on his thigh, the other curled along his length.

"hyuk-ah," jaehwan gasps, hand quickening, "i want to come."

sanghyuk groans, slipping his free hand into his sweat pants and palming his growing erection.

"jaehwan, if i was there with you, I'd kiss you and fuck you nice and slow," he whispers lowly, "show you how much I really miss you."

sanghyuk doesn’t know why he’s so bold but seeing the reaction in jaehwan fires something in him. he’s gotten this far, and to know the hyung he’s been lusting and admiring for several years is returning his emotions is beyond what he imagined.

jaehwan trembles in his kneeling position, hand working, a flush high on his cheeks and spreading over his nose.

sanghyuk can feel himself thicken in his hand, growing slick with pre-come. he's close, reaching his peak at a break-neck speed and he feels dizzy.

he's breathless with desire, words coming out heavy, "now be a good boy and fuck yourself on your fingers, let me see you."

sanghyuk feels stupid, his face is no doubt flushed and he feels like he’s in a cheesy porno spouting garbage dialogue, but he can’t bring himself to care.

jaehwan lets out a whimpering sigh before lying down on his back and spreading his legs, leaning on an elbow as he sinks oiled fingers into himself.

"oh - fuck," jaehwan garbles, voice thin.

sanghyuk watches, almost hypnotized at how jaehwan pumps his fingers in and out, his pink hole clenching and wet. god he wants nothing more to sink into that tight heat and swallow jaehwan's moans. it’s _better_  than he’s ever dreamed.

"i'm stroking myself off with you, i can almost feel you clenching around me jaehwan-ah. c'mon, come all over yourself for me."

the older’s eyes are shut tightly, red mouth parted around quiet moans. he bucks, spine arching, and suddenly all sanghyuk can see on the screen is the ceiling. jaehwan's phone must've fallen down from it's perch amongst the pillows.

but he can still hear jaehwan's wanton groans and wet, slick sounds, fabric shifting.

"ah - ah - sanghyuk i'm-"

a keening noise, and sanghyuk knows he must have come, spurting hot and thick all over his stomach and thighs.

sanghyuk jerks himself faster, breathes coming out heavy and ragged until he too joins jaehwan and spills into his hand.

he groans, a rumbling sound that comes from his chest as he leans back against the door, legs weak. he blinks hard at the ceiling, trying to steady his rapidly beating heart.

"sanghyuk?"

he looks back at the screen and a a beaming jaehwan's peering at him, all shining eyes and plush lips and looking thoroughly wrecked. his smile morphs into a smirk and he lifts a hand to his mouth, licking at his come covered fingers.

"thanks for that. i really needed it-" an affectionate smile. "you."  
  
jaehwan... needed him.  
  
"now go to sleep, hopefully you didn't wake up wonshik with your moaning. come back soon."

sanghyuk smiles. "i will."

jaehwan giggles and waves before cutting off the call.

sanghyuk leans his head back against the door, sliding to the ground with his phone in one hand and come in the other.

shit. wonshik.

he totally forgot that he was sharing a room with him.

but really, at this point his Fucks To Give have been thrown out the window a long time ago, a satisfied warmth coursing through his limbs.

he walks to the shower and cleans himself up before turning it off and padding quietly into bed.

* * *

"sanghyuk," his friend says, gesturing slightly to his face, "you look really tired."

sanghyuk lets out a small laugh, smiling sheepishly.

wonshik sidles up to the two men and says innocently, "i don't think he was tired last night, i heard him taking a shower or something."

**Author's Note:**

> * a belated gift for tachibanana who constantly makes me suffer  
> * (did i just reference a song from the early 2000's? yes, yes i did)  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
